Betrayal
by IronLady2004
Summary: The avengers betray Tony, JARVIS does not take this well.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I do not own anything of Marvel.

 **Betrayal**

It was like any normal day and the avengers had been called for a mission, it was simple, get the hard drive and leave. But as they were going no-body expected what was about to happen, especially Tony Stark.

They reached the HYDRA base and Steve ordered Tony to retrieve the hard drive while the rest of the team took out the guards. Tony zoomed ahead of everyone and took a hidden route in the back of the base, like a ninja he quietly walked inside, sniping any guards around. He heard Steve telling him that they were running out of time and that there was a bomb ready to explode in 50 seconds. Tony rushed and found the hard drive, which was bigger than he expected, either way, he grabbed it and checked the time, 10.5 seconds left. The building in front suddenly collapsed leaving no way of escape. He was not going to make it, _9_ seconds left, as he waited for the team to retrieve him. _8_ seconds left, he put the hard drive in the suit 'pocket' so it wouldn't be damaged. _7_ seconds left, he waited patiently expecting the Hulk to burst in like usual. _6_ seconds left, he thinks that the team will need some help so he starts digging with the suit on _. 5_ seconds left and he hears Natasha's call. _4_ he tries to scream back but they can't hear him over the static comms _. 3_ seconds left, he calls JARVIS and tells him that he loves him and the avengers are always invited in his house. _2_ he stops trying. _1_ he quietly hears over the comm, Steve saying, that they should leave him he didn't follow orders and this is his entire fault. _0_ , they all agree, the building explodes. There is still hope Tony is dying but he crawls out waiting for a savior. When he looked up he saw the avengers leaving him to die, he doesn't have much time left. He calls JARVIS again since Pepper wasn't responding, tells him to replay this message in the tower, "I was waiting."

 **Authors note:** You like? By the way this is not a one-shot. I have no Idea how long this will be but it will be long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry, I was overwhelmed with work and I didn't have time. I am going to try my best to update this as quickly as possible, thank you all for being so patient and ENJOY! **(I don't own anything of marvel)**

The avengers took the jet back to the tower feeling accomplished, for completing the mission and for getting rid of the team's weakest link, 'Iron man'. Lucky for them Thor and Bruce weren't there to stop them; they were too loyal for their own good. They reached the tower after their celebration and the shawarma join ready to rest but were shocked to see thousands of Iron man suits surrounding them and the tower. One of them stood forward and said, "Make one move and I will shoot you." Steve stepped up to take charge "J.A.R.V.I.S what is going on here, what are you doing?" He said with annoyance thick in his voice. To everyone's horror the iron man suit shot Steve's leg, they knew at this moment that JARVIS was not playing around anymore...

 _Five hours earlier_

Tony P.O.V:

Am I going crazy right now, or did the avengers actually leave me behind? The people who I placed all my fucking trust into just back-stabbed me. I, Tony Stark was fooled by a bunch of idiots. Trust them, Pepper said, it'll be fun, she said, what a load of crap. "J.A.R.V.I.S, are you there buddy?" "Of course sir, I am always here for you." Thank god JARVIS is here or I would have lost my mind, his calm and collected voice is the only thing keeping me sane right now, but I won't tell him that because I don't want to inflate his ego, like father, like son. "Sir?" Oh yes I almost forgot, "JARVIS what is the distance from here to the Malibu house?" "Approximately 2 hour flight on normal speed and a 45 minute flight with the thrusters working at full capacity." "Okay do me a favor and put the thrusters at full capacity, on autopilot and set course for the Malibu house, we have a lot of planning ahead of us." "Yes sir." Okay now that I am on my way to the Malibu house I have to think of a plan. But first I have to call Pepper and Rhodey. "JARVIS can you please call Pepper for me?" "Call forwarding sir." "JARVIS what would I be without you?" "Dead sir." "You snarky bast- "Is that you Tony, are you okay is everything going good?" Oh Pepper just wait till I tell you. "If you don't count being betrayed by my 'teammates' and a bunch of bruises, I'm _totally_ okay, how are you?" "Wait what, you got _betrayed_ how!" she shrieked concern lacing her voice. "Calm down Pepper, all you need to know is that the avengers left me and you have to stay away from them do not tell them I am alive. When they get to the tower let JARVIS take control. Okay? I need you to stay calm, you got that?" "Okay, okay, I will do the best I can but the minute you need me call me, okay?" "Okay Pepper"

 _After avengers reach the tower_

JARVIS P.O.V:

"Do not underestimate the power of an AI because if I so wish I will erase your very existence from this very earth Captain Rodgers."

 **Authors note:** _Please_ tell me if there is anything wrong in the chapter please! ;)


	3. Please Read!

**Hello, sorry for the lack of updates, I have been having a lot of trouble choosing what will happen to Tony from here, so I am going to make you guys choose what will happen and the idea/ scenario I hear the most is the one I will use.**

For now I have:

"I want see Bucky come in and save Tony he finds a new friend in Tony that he never had with Steve. I want Steve and the Avengers to suffer because they think Tony is just rich man with an attitude but he isn't let's see Steve lose his wingman because he thinks Tony never follows orders. The Avengers are no different they really think they are real heroes but they're not they're not really good guys. I'm disgusted with Bruce Tony practically considered him a brother but he threw Tony's trust out the window and for good measure you should have Bucky break Steve's arm and say to him "Pay backs a bitch isn't it?" By: wolftatoo (thank you)

"Bucky should show up with hydra and find tony and take him back to where the base is and begin to care for him, Tony feeling alone and lost .. doesn't want to be saved by bucky.. Bucky instead of being vico is like everyone else instead he hugs tony and tells him it's okay and everything will be fine, soon tony recovers but tries to run away or kill himself but finds bucky saves him and soon sees hydra as a family of mispets like him ...Tony find himself doubting shield and everyone as evil and liars and traitors and soon submits and gives in to hydra and fully joins the ranks." By: foxgirl224 (thank you)

 **Please add your own idea and remember I will use a bit of all your ideas but the most popular will be the main place where I get my ideas for the main plot!**

 **Thank you for reading!- Author**


End file.
